This invention relates to a sound sampling device and more particularly to a multi-station audio distribution apparatus for sampling audio material.
Few retail music stores allow test sampling of the compact discs and/or cassettes that they sell. Thus, a music consumer is left to rely on the radio stations to first hear what may be contained on a compact disc. Radio stations, however, generally play only one selection from a compact disc that may contain ten or more musical selections. The result is that a musical consumer buys a compact disc based on the one selection they've heard only to be disappointed by the additional selections which are not equivalent in quality or are not to the liking of the consumer. After repeated occurrences of the afore described situation, the disappointed consumer will inevitably meet a level of frustration at which point they will buy only a compact disc containing a single selection, at a much lower cost than the album compact disc, or will stop buying compact discs altogether. In either situation, the profits of the retail music store are reduced.
Those retail music stores that do allow test sampling, do so by actually opening a compact disc or cassette and inserting the cassette or disk into the player for the consumer to hear. Generally, the store is limited to one or two players and the retail store will only open those discs which it believes will be popular and will sell. The limitations are thus apparent, a retail music store may be full of customers yet only one or two may listen to a musical sample. Further, those consumers that are interested in non-mainstream music are left in the cold with no opportunity to sample their preferred music.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an apparatus that will allow a number of consumers to simultaneously listen to different discs of all types of music and will allow the user to hear more than a sample of one selection contained on the compact disc.